Crossfeed
by Littlegraycells28
Summary: We followed Alex through a great adventure on Edwards Island, but there were gaps, untold stories, and moments between friends that we did not see. Time to fill in the blanks. NonaXAlex, slight NonaXClarissa
1. Nona-lone

"Clarissa! Clarissa! Anyone...?"

Nona shuffled along Main Street, wringing a hand across a cuff of her oversized sweater. She'd been calling out for ten minutes, hoping to find a friendly face after that nutso laser explosion threw everything out of whack. One minute she and Clarissa were having a perfectly nice conversation, then _kaboom_! Next thing she knew, she was on her back staring up at one of the old-timey lampposts in town.

 _And I thought this place looked deserted before…_

Nona continued through the edge of the town, not really thinking of a destination but hoping to give her near-atrophied vocal chords a break from shouting. Well okay, maybe "atrophied" was a bit strong. It's not like she never talked, she still functioned like a person! She just, y'know, didn't yell a whole lot, and chose to speak softly so as to not draw attention from eavesdroppers and creeps, and maybe she let Clarissa carry most of her conversations because _dear lord talking is so stressful…_

"Huh, maybe Clarissa's got a point." Nona said aloud, "I should find a second friend."

A slight bit of paraphrasing on Nona's part, Clarissa actually told her something more along the lines of "Why don't you get a girlfriend? You need a backup person in case my claws slip from you."

Nona grimaced and ran a hand through her raven bangs. She couldn't really remember how that particular conversation went, just that a lot of stammering was involved with plenty of assurances that _no I'm not like that besides anyone would probably be scared away as soon as they found out that they'd need to get through you._

Clarissa had laughed at that one. A friend, she could probably find another friend eventually. Taking a breath to calm herself down, Nona pulled out her phone to check if she had a signal yet.

 _No bars and no wifi. Teenage hell._

The pale girl pocketed her phone and leaned against one of the numerous shops with a huff. It's not like she had anything against girls who were...like that. Or guys who were like that! Just...it was for other people, people who were good at that sort of thing. Come to think of it, Alex was good at that, even when thrown a curveball. When Clarissa told her that Alex had "the most obvious girl boner" for someone named Amanda Wheeler, Nona initially dismissed it as just another rib at Michael's kid sister. That was until Amanda's big going away incident.

 ***CRUNCH***

The sound of splintering wood jolted Nona upright, a strangled noise escaping her throat instead of a cry.

"H-hello?"

The orange-clad girl hugged the brick wall she was against, tip-toeing towards the source of the disturbance. She concentrated, listening for any more alarming noises. Nothing, just quiet. Not even the sounds of seagulls or crashing waves of the nearby Pacific. Too quiet.

A dark orange beanie followed by a single gingerbread eye peeked around the corner, seeing where the cause of the noise was found; the Parks and Recreation Office, with its door forced open. Nona slowly walked up to the threshold, inspecting the assaulted entryway.

 _The door's open to the outside and the latch is broken outwards,_ she noted, _it's like someone broke out instead of breaking in. And wouldn't it be easier to just break the giant window? These old buildings definitely have tougher doors than windows._

Peering inside, Nona saw the floor cluttered with what looked like random papers and chachkies. Stepping to avoid a toppled snow globe, she flipped on a light switch and saw where everything fell from, a tipped over cardboard box. A service table stood near the door, and among the touring pamphlets rested an off-white corded phone.

 _Perfect!_

Nona swiped the handset and quickly dialed Clarissa's cell number until she realized A: her own cell phone wasn't working so what were the odds that Clarissa's would and B: there was a distinct lack of a dial tone.

 _Perfect._

" **PICTURE picTURE pICture PiCTure PictURe"**

Thankfully, Nona was already on guard so instead of leaping out of her skin she merely dropped the phone in terror. At least until the lights surged and popped and the broken door slammed shut, leaving one frightened teen in a wide-eyed huddle.

"W-w-what's going on? Who's there?" she called out to the pitch darkness.

It was silent for a few seconds, until what sounded like an electronic groan filtered through the outdated Camena High loudspeakers emanated from the dangling handset.

" **Orange gal. Pale gal. Look. The. Picture."**

A single inky red light flickered from the ceiling, mercifully not blinding the cowering teen but doing little to put her at ease. Nona hastily rose to her feet and rushed to where she knew the door was, but the knob refused to turn.

"Let me out!" she demanded as she pounded against the previously splintered door, "Let me out!"

" **Run. Why. "** the voice (voices?) laughed (cried?), **"No. Place. To go."**

Nona gulped and turned her attention back to the ground, searching the floor under the meager red light.

" **Look. The. Picture."**

A facedown picture frame lay directly under the sputtering bulb, but _screw that_ what she really needed was _this_!

Nona hefted a large brass spyglass, undoubtedly a valuable and coveted antique.

 _More importantly, it's a heavy blunt instrument._

Anger and panic fueling her limbs, she smashed the wall-sized window to the outside with an enthusiastic, clumsy swing. The glass shattered in a cascade of a million tiny shards, moonlight spilling from the newly created exit—

 _ **KZZZZZRK**_

* * *

 _And I thought this place looked deserted before…_

Nona strolled along the edge of town, peering into display windows of the darkened shops taking a break from shouting for her classmates. With everything long since closed for the night, there was little hope for any assistance. But as she rounded the corner, she spotted the Parks and Recreation Office with a dim light glowing through a wide open door.

"Hello? Is someone in there?"

With no response forthcoming, Nona eyed the inside of the building from the doorway. A flickering red bulb dimly highlighted a cardboard box spilled on its side, its contents littered about the floor. A shoddy corded phone sat on a nearby table, the wire severed.

 _Someone has to be here,_ Nona picked up the useless handset, _but why would they do this?_

" **Orange gal. Pale gal. Naughty gal."**

The handset clattered to the ground, garbled voices grating through the speaker.

" **You. Hate. To be. Trapped. We. Hate. To be. Trapped."**

"W-who are you? What do you mean 'trapped'?"

" **Look. The. Picture."**

Nona squinted in the dim red light, "You're trapped on a jet?"

" **DoWn doWN dOWn See down."**

Her gaze was drawn to an upside down picture frame at her feet, the kind that would be propped on a desk.

"This?"

She picked up the frame and turned it in her hands, finding an old black and white photo. Two young women, one with dark hair and one with light hair each stood with an arm around the other, their bright smiles of the contrasting the crisp army uniforms they wore.

" **Dark hair. Smart gal. Margaret Adler. She. Trapped. Us."**

"Wait, Maggie Adler? I still don't understand, what do you mean trapped, _who are you_?"

" **She. Was. Like you."** the crackling voices continued, **"Her friend. Anna Shea. Was. Like you."**

"I don't even—that's not what I asked! What's going—"

 _ **KZZZZZRK**_

* * *

 _And before I thought this place looked deserted… now it looks like Maggie Adler having a yard sale._

Nona stepped uncertainly through the edge of town, puzzled and off-put by the abundance of old fashioned furniture strewn about the street. An armchair or two here, a grandfather clock there, even bookshelves filled with books.

 _What is even happening right now,_ Nona rubbed her temples, _Where did this stuff come from?_

The sound of running sneakers shot past her and a flash of blue caught the edge of Nona's vision, distracting her from the anachronistic home goods showcase.

"Alex? Alex!"

There was no mistake; only Alex had that bright dye job of teal and her keepsake red jacket, but why was she running away?

"Alex! Come back, what's wrong?"

Though Nona was proud of her physical prowess, her dexterity gained from ballet fell far short of her pursuee's raw athleticism and longer legs and the shock of blue hair quickly escaped from view.

 ***CRUNCH***

Nona rounded the corner, just catching a glimpse of red disappearing in the Parks and Recreation Office.

"Ale- what the crap?!"

The door lay open, the latch splintered from being forced open.

 _Geez, how much milk do you drink?!_

Nona hesitantly approached the office, "Hey Alex? Everything uh, everything okay? It's just me, like no need to hulk out…"

There was a distinct lack of blue-haired teenage girl in the Parks and Recreation Office. There was a distinct lack of _anything_ inside the office, the entirety of the small building being barren save for a table with a smashed telephone and an upside down picture frame on it.

"How…?"

Drawn by the flickering overhead light, Nona picked up the wooden frame. Under the dim red illumination, the photo captured a moment of two young women kissing.

 _ **KZZZZZRK**_

* * *

Maggie Adler and Anna Shea kissing.

 _ **KZZZZZRK**_

* * *

Alex and Nona kissing.

 _ **KZZZZZRK**_

* * *

Ren and Nona kissing.

 _ **KZZZZZRK**_

* * *

Alex and Amanda Wheeler kissing.

 _ **KZZZZZRK**_

* * *

Nona dropped the picture frame before she could see its photo and clutched her head.

 _Ow ow ow..._

" **You and Anna were a lot alike you know."**

The orange-clad girl blinked rapidly, trying to focus through a piercing migraine. It must not have done much; she saw what looked like Alex standing in front of her, but it couldn't be. The strikingly teal ponytail and red jacket were correct but Alex had kind, bright chestnut eyes, not this all-consuming red gaze. Nor did her voice sound like someone reading a teleprompter script through a failing microphone. A dark-skinned hand, shaky and enthusiastic, picked up the picture frame.

" **She was quiet, but with so much bouncing betwixt her little ears,"** Not-Alex pirouetted and hugged the photo to her chest, **"And she had a weakness for confident athletes."**

Nona opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted, **"Precious Anna also preferred… those who were fairer, shall we say?"**

Not-Alex replaced the picture frame and strode up to the other teen. Nona took a step back.

" **Even she wasn't as weak and timid as you though. She always knew who and what she wanted. Pathetic little Nona, you can't even claim that! If your grandfather could see you now... tsk tsk, at least he'll never know what a disappointment you turned out to be.**

Tears welled in Nona's eyes, "Sh-shut up…"

" **That has to be the most terrible thing about you,"** Not-Alex swung her arms out, her face contorting to something resembling a pout, **"When your parents suddenly became successful and left you behind to go on business trips and vacations, dear old Granddad was there for you and was more supportive and loving than they ever were. And whenever some boy asked you out, what was it he always said?"**

Nona tearfully glared, but said nothing.

"' **Only be with someone who will make you happy.' Aw, so simple and sweet. But that will never happen, will it? You had to turn all of those boys away. Because we know what kind of person makes you happy. After all…"** The facsimile of Alex flicked her ponytail and leveled her crimson gaze, **"You're looking right at her."**

"I-I-I don't—y-you're n-nothing like h-her," Nona managed to scowl, the intended effect lessened by her hiccuping, "I-I don't know who y-you are, but I know that you're not Alex. How do you know a-any of this?"

The impersonator gave what it thought was a full toothy grin, but only half of her cheek muscles seemed to move, **"We might look like your little Alex, but we are much, much more. We've seen into your past, enough to know that you most certainly have wandering eyes despite what you claim. That you lack the strength to stand by their side, resigning yourself to mooning after the attractive, popular—**

 _ **KZZZZZRK**_

* * *

"— **track star Homecoming Queen,"** Not-Clarissa sneered.

 _ **KZZZZZRK**_

* * *

"— **friendly girl who suffered the death of her town darling of a brother and came through strong and whole,"** Not-Alex laughed.

 _ **KZZZZZRK**_

* * *

"— **but it's understandable of course"** Not-Alex crossed her arms, **"After all, if it ever got out that mousy little Nona,** _ **a girl,**_ **started going out with Michael's sister,** _ **another girl**_ **, well…"**

The crimson light thrummed with intensity as humanoid figures, staticky and translucent, melded through the walls. Nona jumped back towards the door until she saw a crowd of the creatures surrounding the building, each too tall and too skinny with sickeningly yellow eye sockets.

The red-eyed Alex spun on her heel, sashaying and clasping her hands together, **"That would put all eyes on you, wouldn't it?"**

The horde of faceless apparitions ambled closer without walking, speaking without any visible mouths in electronic, distorted voices.

" _ **Wow, who knew she had it in her?"**_

" _ **Turned me down last week, knew she was a lez."**_

" _ **What's that girl's name? Nona?"**_

" _ **Think she's secretly a dom?"**_

The collection of voices coalesced into a fluid, throbbing entity, increasing in volume and fluctuating in cadence as Nona clenched her eyes shut, her hands covering her ears.

" _ **She's super short, how does screwing her even work?"**_

" _ **Think she's as quiet when she fucks?"**_

" _ **She's gotta be on top, she'd be squished otherwise!"**_

" _ **Ha! Guess that's what happens when you have the hot chick as your friend, hope she doesn't dyke her up though."**_

"SHUT UP! Just shut up please!" Nona wailed.

" **Oh, but sweetie,"** Not-Alex cooed, **"Wouldn't you just** _ **love**_ **it? You'd be the talk of the school, talk of Camena even! And you'd of course want to give the hens something good, so…"**

The smell of rust and rotting fish compelled the orange-clad girl to look up. The imposter Alex had knelt next to her and pursed her lips to Nona's cheek, a smartphone held in her hand.

" **Say cheese!"**

*click*

The flash blinded Nona before she could react.

 _No. Nononono! Why? Why do people care about this shit! About private aspects of other people's lives that aren't their business?! Why do I have to deal with them!?_

The wraith-like figures surrounded Not-Alex and the hyperventilating Nona, their yellow eye sockets blazing like spotlights.

" _ **But I don't get it, she has long hair."**_

" _ **I bet she's faking it, she just wants attention!"**_

" _ **Someone call her parents and tell them her kid's a freak!"**_

" _ **She just can't find a guy willing to bone her instead of her friends. Hell, I'll volunteer!"**_

"I don't want any of this! Just stop!"

Nona scrambled to her feet, stumbling through the gaps between the bright-eyed wraiths. There was nowhere else to run but she didn't care, she just wanted to be elsewhere, _anywhere_ free from the taunting electronic voices—

 _ **KZZZZZRK**_

* * *

There was nowhere else to run, for in her mad dash through Main Street she had reached the edge of the pier. Her foot met empty air before she could halt her inertia and she tumbled head first down a 12-foot drop toward the water and rocks below—

 _ **KZZZZZRK**_


	2. The Amanda Incident

"—oof, I gotcha."

Nona gave a cry, flailing in a panic before recognizing the embrace.

"Whoa hey, easy girl," Clarissa grinned at the smaller girl in her arms, "you're gonna have to get used to a lot more slips and falls if you wanna be a ballerina."

Nona blinked, gasping a little as she attempted to slow her breathing, "Clarissa! I— I— what?"

The redhead furrowed her brow, "Hey, you ok? You're being kind of weird but you didn't hit your head, so what gives? Oh wait, I know."

Clarissa carefully released the smaller girl, leaving Nona noticeably colder, and walked over to her backpack. She pulled out a water bottle from a side pocket and cracked it open with one hand.

"You've been at this for a while with no break, you're probably dehydrated by now. Here."

Nona reflexively caught the drink that she knew would be pushed into her hands. After a beat she met Clarissa's eye, "Y-yeah, thanks, I uh, yeah probably just thirsty, that's it."

She didn't really _feel_ like that was it, I mean yeah she did have a bit of a headache and dehydration could cause that but… well, the water did taste pretty great and the pain between her eyes wasn't as bad as it was a second ago. Besides, there was no point in making Clarissa worried, right? Her friend was already doing her a favor in helping her return to dancing form (and providing an excuse to not attend what's-her-name's going-away party), no need for her to fuss over her silly little friend more than she already was.

Having downed most of the water, Nona scrunched the bottle and chucked it into the recycling bin.

"Better?"

"Yeah, thanks Clarissa."

"Alright," the taller girl straightened her pearly jacket, "you can probably squeeze a little more practice in if you really want to, but remember we have to head back to the parking lot soon for Amanda, we're gonna want to see her off, trust me."

 _Amanda Wheeler, that was it._

Nona couldn't help but feel slightly guilty about hiding in an empty classroom practicing ballet for the first time since childhood to just to blow off a party. Then again, the idea of entering a full classroom of manic classmates made her feel slightly ill, so she didn't feel that guilty. Besides, she and Amanda were never really close; Nona only felt close with Clarissa really. The taller girl not-so-subtly nudged her to talk to other classmates, but those interactions never seemed quite right, as if the other students only felt obliged to talk to the "shy, quiet girl" in order to gain favor with the popular Homecoming Queen.

 _Or to ask me out, for some of the boys._

Of course, the moment Clarissa got wind that boys were taking a pass at her raven-haired friend she shut that shit down _hard_. Threats of turning the entire student body against them hard. Nona felt… like she should have some kind of resentment or something toward that, intellectually speaking. Best friend or not, exerting that kind of control over someone's love life had to cross some kind of line, right? Or at least prompt a discussion about boundaries? But truthfully Nona felt only immense relief from Clarissa essentially declaring her strictly off-limits. Maybe she was ace?

 _That'd be something, huh? Easier probably._

Nona was jolted from her musings by another stumble, Clarissa catching her again.

"S-sorry, sorry," the shorter girl panted, "I guess, hah, guess I'm out of shape."

Clarissa shook her head, smiling, "Hey, you've been doing planks, stretches, and those weird-ass poses for like two hours, it's okay to pause for a breath. And you won't need me to hold you up once you're in the studio, you'll have those balance bar things."

"It's called a _barre_ , and I can't go to the studio during class, I already asked the dance instructor's TA."

Clarissa's expression cooled, "That's Jenny, isn't it? The TA? You just head to the studio whenever you want to blow off early, I'll make sure she has water and snacks for you."

"Ha! Heh, wait uh, that was a joke right?"

"C'mon put your shoes back on. It's time for us to go and you need a cooldown walk anyway."

 _ **KZZZZZRK**_

* * *

"...So Michael goes down to the police station and finds his sister and Amanda in a jail cell, charged with grand theft auto."

Nona started.

"What? When did…?"

"It was last week, during the concert remember?"

Of course, she remembered. She remembered tying her shoes, leaving the classroom with Clarissa for the parking lot, and then finding a sunny spot to wait for Amanda's folks to come pick her up. Sometime between then the redhead started talking about Michael's sister Alex.

 _And I'm still a little out of breath, like that walk did nothing for me. Maybe I won't skip PE as much._

"Uh, right. So like I know Michael's parents aren't super strict, but they must've flipped when they were called by the police."

"That's the thing!" Clarissa laughed, "Their parents never found out! Amanda's either! I mean Michael had to pay the bail, but he managed to sweet-talk the cops into not telling either of their folks, something about Amanda just "acting out" because she's moving or whatever. Bullcrap obviously, even if she wasn't moving she definitely would still commit a misdemeanor if it meant she could spend an entire night grinding and smoking with Alex."

Nona dipped her head, "C'mon 'Rissa, that's mean."

"It's not mean if it's true," Clarissa smirked, "Well, maybe it is a little, but the important thing is that it's true. Which brings us to why we needed to be here right now."

The Camena High parking lot was mostly barren, with many of the faculty gone with the passing of the school day. The few cars that remained belonged chiefly to the students who remained to celebrate Amanda Wheeler's last day in town. The afternoon started waning into dusk, the sky shifting from bright blue to pale orange. But the first star of night seemed dull in comparison to the sparkle in Clarissa's eye.

"See, Alex and Amanda have been hanging on to each other like the hormonal schoolgirls they are, but neither of them have made a move yet. I told you before about Alex's super twee girl crush, but now I know that Amanda feels the same way and she's moving tonight, as soon as her parents get here. A girl like that, the kind who'd be willing to steal her mom's car and take Alex along with her? There's no way the two of them are leaving this school without at least one big, sloppy kiss."

"'Rissa!"

"And I know it hasn't happened yet, a room full of people would definitely catch them and my phone would be going nuts with pictures and tweets."

Nona winced.

"So that means," Clarissa continued, "all of that sexual tension bubbling about like the cheap beer they've been chugging down is going to come bursting out right here, the moment before she leaves forever. It'll be tacky, gross, half-drunk, long overdue, and very very gay, and we will be here to witness it."

Caught between laughter and embarrassment, Nona covered her face with her beanie to hide her blush.

"Why would we want to see that?!" she squeaked, her voice muffled behind fabric, "even if that does— _could_ happen, why would we want to spy on them like that?"

"Uh, first off it _will_ happen, second we are not spying, we are two wholesome, morally-upright girls hanging out after school. Who will happen to catch a very homoerotic view. It'll be good for you."

"What do you mean good for— I— you know what, I give up! You're impossible."

"Ha, don't you forget it."

Nona reaffixed her dark orange headwear with a huff. Feeling distinctly off-balance, she reached into her back pocket and fished out a pack of cigarettes, but Clarissa quickly plucked it from her.

"Ah ah, you're in training now, no more cancer sticks for you."

 _Shoot, I didn't think of that._

The redhead cracked open the package and was about to put a cigarette to her own glossy lips before Nona snatched it.

"Ah ah," the shorter girl wagged her finger, "can't have secondhand smoke around me, I'm in training now."

Clarissa easily snatched it back and turned her nose up, "I'll have you know I am a very considerate and skilled smoker; I know how to stay upwind."

She put the cigarette back in the package anyway and placed it in her bag.

The two friends sat with each other, pulling out their phones and enjoying each other's company. Occasionally one would show their screen to the other and they'd both share a chuckle, until the din approaching students broke the serenity. Several semicircles of friends led the way, each full of teens laughing and smiling. Behind them followed Amanda Wheeler, her movements less than graceful.

"Alex, c'mon!" she called slightly too loudly, "My parents are gonna be here any minute!"

And up came the satellite to the evening's star, jogging to catch up, "I know I know, just had to grab my jacket!"

Amanda approached the brunette from behind and wrapped her pale arms around her, flaxen hair spilling over the two, "You sure I can't have it? Pretty please? Something to remember you by?"

Nona's mind drifted back to Clarissa's prediction, _She'll give you something you won't forget oh god Clarissa why do you tell me things._

Alex laughed and gently headbutted the blond, "Sorry, I told you it's Michael's and I need something to keep me warm other than beer!"

Amanda looked down as Nona's eyes widened slightly. Clarissa hid a chuckle.

As Alex and Amanda continued to chat and joke Nona started to see why someone might have thought they would make a cute couple; though she couldn't make out what they were saying when competing racket of the other students picked up, it was clear by the way the two laughed and had eyes for nothing else but each other that they were definitely a bit closer than "just friends".

 _I actually feel kinda bad for them, this might be the last time they see each other. I can't imagine what losing your best friend must feel like._

Indeed, their interactions seemed to be fueled with an unspoken sense of finality, hidden underneath the pretense of alcohol and a good time. Far too many compliments, lingering touches, and Alex compulsively checking down the road for Amanda's parents while the blond steadfastly refused to look in that direction. Such bliss couldn't last however, as before long the gleam of headlights in the distance heralded their arrival.

Alex nudged her friend and motioned toward the upcoming minivan with a sad smile. Amanda's jaw tightened before she embraced the brunette in a crushing hug. Alex responded by wrapping her arms around her as far as she could and nestling her chin along the crook of the blond's neck. She must have said something clever, as Amanda suddenly barked out a watery laugh.

* _honk honk*_

The minivan pulled up as the overhead streetlights switched on, bathing the parking lot in a soft orange haze. The two girls parted but still held onto each other's arms, unwilling to let go. The other students started shouting their goodbyes, waving from the sidewalks. Nona began waving until she noticed Clarissa observing the scene stock still. She lowered her hand awkwardly, pretending to adjust her beanie.

Amanda mumbled something to Alex, to which the brunette nodded and gave a two word response. They stared into each other's eyes for three solid seconds, as if trying to memorize each other's faces. The intensity of their gaze was matched almost by Nona's wide-eyed scrutiny.

 _Nope. Not gonna happen._

They stepped closer, eliminating all distance between them.

 _Nuh uh. There's no way._

Amanda brushed aside a lock of brown hair, allowing her pale hand to rest on a blush visible even on Alex's chocolate skin.

 _Sorry Clarissa, you're usually right but this time oh who am I kidding they're gonna kiss._

They leaned closer, slowly, closing their eyes. Phones started popping out as the bystanders ogled the spectacle.

 _No don't do it what is wrong with you people you'll ruin her life don't stare like me._

Amanda abruptly pulled away, her face bright pink. She took a step back and broke contact, turning away slightly. Alex fluttered her eyes open, appearing dazed and befuddled. Nona exhaled loudly, her shoulders slumping with released tension.

 _Oh. Okay, that... didn't happen after all. I mean, ok, I get it, it wouldn't make sense anyway. Good for them, that sort of thing deserves to have some kind of privacy. It's kind of a let down, but hey no that's selfish. And it's probably for the best anyway. It probably isn't like super healthy to get together with someone right before they move away forever, right? Yeah. This is a good thing for both of them—_

Amanda spun back around and crashed her lips to a surprised Alex.

 _Dude!_

Wolf whistles and camera flashes followed, but the opinions of their fellow students were the last thing on their minds as the two teens melted into an embrace.

 _Holy… wow..._

If there was an underlying atmosphere of anxious longing before, now there was what only could be described as a passionate desperation; eyes screwed tightly shut, legs intertwined, and locked lips that were sliding and undulating far too much.

 _I should stop watching. Definitely going to look away. Riiiight now. Wait, was that a tongue?_

Leaning forward, Nona found herself wishing that she sat closer so she could tell. For posterity's sake, of course.

 _Aaaand they're still going at it Geez, don't you need to breathe? There you go, take a breath, or nope you could dive right back in, wow._

Alex combed her fingers through Amanda's wavy locks while the blond's hands found purchase somewhere considerably lower.

 _Damn! I mean that—it's all just… it's..._

Hot. It was _hot_. Nona always heard so much about people's obsession with girl-on-girl action, especially with Clarissa's penchant for innuendo and gossip as well as everything online she saw. Not seeked out mind, just observed in passing. In the past she always dismissed the whole phenomenon as the result of contemptuous, nosy perverts. Drooling creeps who got off on people being "scandalous". But seeing it right in front of her, two young beautiful girls finally having their moment right before they were to be separated forever, tasting one another...

 _Great, I am a perv now. Thanks 'Rissa._

As if hearing Nona's petulant tone, the redhead cupped her hands to her mouth, "Take her top off!"

 _Oh my god Clarissa shut the fuck up please._

The taller girl's shout broke the spell between Alex and Amanda, with the brunette breaking into laughter. The two separated, slowly letting their arms and hands drop from each other. Amanda looked nervously at the gawking crowd while Alex just smiled, shoulders shaking with quiet giggles. Their eyes met once again, their gazes soft. After a second of deliberation, Amanda leaned in for a single barely-there peck on the lips before she hurriedly dashed into the minivan. It drove off, leaving Alex dazed a second time. She took a second to recover, standing up straight and wiping her swollen lips. With Amanda gone, she stood dead center in the parking lot, everyone's attention directly on her.

 _Oh no I am so sorry Alex, I couldn't do anything to stop them, I'm useless. Please don't…!_

Nona expected her to panic, to weep, to crumble to her feet upon the realization that what just transpired would forever be up on the internet for every one of her classmates to watch as many times as they wanted. She half expected her to cover her face in humiliation, not come to school ever again, to learn of her fate from a passing comment that oh yeah Alex, she left Camena after macking on a girl in the parking lot or something.

She didn't expect the smile. The full, unabashedly happy, confident smile.

Alex raised her arms wide, turning to her look her crowd in the eyes, all the while showing her pearly whites. Woops and hollers followed alongside a round of applause, during which she took an exaggerated bow. One student held up a plastic red cup, sloshing its contents in offering. Alex accepted, taking the drink and joining that student's semicircle of friends and chatter.

Nona was dumbfounded. It just didn't make any sense. Alex had all eyes on her, with people staring and judging and talking, not even whispering, flat out talking, right in front of her. There were people with cameras, taking video recordings of her making out with a girl. In front of that girl's parents no less! And she _smiled!_ How?! How in the world was she so calm, so sure of herself, so happy? Alex was able to stand up straight, look people in the eye, and just walk around and be a person as if she didn't even care.

 _She must be ridiculously strong and confident. I'd, I think I want to be jealous but I can't even like comprehend that kind of… fortitude? That's it yeah, she must have a level of fortitude I can't even imagine. Just, just wow, Alex. You win today and probably every day._

Nona felt an elbow dig into her side, causing her to jump with a squeak. Clarissa knowingly looked down at her friend, a smug grin on her face.

"See? Told you it'd be great right? Ooh, and judging from your cute little… uh, actually your blush is all over your face, you're actually a tomato, you ok?"

The ravenette's heart was pounding like a jackhammer, her face burned from her ears to her neck, and she felt parched enough to drink the entirety of Horn Lake, "Um, I think I'm ok, yeah, i-it's just, that was really a thing, huh? You were right, really right, as usual. It was very uh… I mean yay for Alex...?"

Clarissa rubbed her forehead with a chuckle, "Yeah, that's a good way to put it, yay for Alex getting down and dirty in the parking lot. Oh come on! You were there, you know that's not exactly what I meant. Still, it was pretty intense, even more than I was expecting. What about you? What do you think?"

Nona fiddled with her sleeve, "W-well, it was um, not _impressive_ , I-I mean it kind of was, no! That's not the word I was looking for! I-it, It was weird, really weird. Look I don't know, okay?

The redhead shifted closer, "Hey hey, relax. What was so weird about it? Y'know, besides the whole make out with a girl who's about to move away in public thing."

Nona groaned, "It wasn't any of that stuff, I mean all of that was pretty weird yeah, but what I really don't get is Alex."

"Michael's little sister huh?" Clarissa eyed her, "What about her?"

The ravenette paused, "...I'm not… I'm just worried what'll happen to her tomorrow is all. I mean everything that happened is going to be online in, well it's probably online already. And she handled it like a freaking champ tonight, but that stuff's _forever_. Like I said, weird."

"You worry too much," Clarissa lightly flicked Nona's nose to the shorter girl's consternation, "Look, whatever fallout comes of this Alex can handle it, it'll probably work out better for her in the long run anyway. Even if it gets to be too much, I'm sure Michael would help her out."

Nona took a deep breath, nodding.

"Now," Clarissa pulled out her phone, "how about we pull up a brand new video of those two making out and I can give you some pointers?"

"For crying out loud 'Rissa!"

The redhead scrunched her lips, "Eh, you're right. It's too soon, the vid won't be in HD yet."

A dark orange beanie smacked her in the face.

 _ **KZZZZZRK**_

* * *

Nona refused to watch the video with Clarissa, but did catch some of her commentary and pointers. The shorter girl did end up viewing one of the videos by herself. Then a different one. Then many of them, for completionists sake. She continued to be mesmerized, watching and rewatching Alex and Amanda kiss followed by the brunette's grandstanding. Eventually she caught herself and vowed never to look at them again, deleting the social media pages from her browser history where they were posted. It wasn't like she could delete them from the internet, but it was the gesture that counted, right? Above all else, one thought persisted in her mind.

 _I don't think I'm ace._

 _ **KZZZZZRK**_

* * *

 _And I thought this place looked deserted before…_

Nona continued through Main Street, hearing only the thrum of the old fashioned street lamps. Turning the corner she considered looking into the Parks and Recreation Office, but it was as dark and barren as every other shop on the road and she continued to the pier. At the beginning of the boardwalk she saw a figure with blue hair.

"Alex? Alex!"

Nona waved until the figure turned and revealed eyes of solid crimson.

"Alex…?"

Red eyes. The taunting voices. Her grandfather. She didn't know why or how but she knew in her bones that the person in front of her wasn't Alex.

Not-Alex gave a lopsided grin and waved back as Nona turned around and ran away from the pier, toward the interior of Edwards Island.


	3. Sometimes a Smoke is Just a Smoke

Jonas inhaled deeply, the smell of clean, chilly air at odds with the astringent burn of the cigarette between his fingers. Leaning against the rusted railing at the top of Harden Tower, he used his free hand to scratch under his beanie, the light brown yarn not quite concealing his darker brown bangs. Noting that his cigarette was almost spent he pulled the carton from his pocket and shook it, noting with displeasure that it was almost empty.

 _Two left. Crap, didn't plan on burning through a whole pack tonight. Then again I didn't exactly plan on everything else that happened tonight._

Ghosts, being possessed, people dying but not, if Alex hadn't been with him to confirm that they had actually witnessed supernatural events, he would've thought he'd lost his mind somewhere between space triangles and the actual classroom from hell.

 _I was never one of those kids who said 'school's going to be the death of me!', but right now I'm really glad I finished geometry._

Taking one last drag, Jonas dropped the spent stub and crushed it underfoot, noting the abundance of cigarette butts littering the grating and the dirt far below.

 _Guess there were a whole bunch of guys stuck up here waiting for stuff to happen. Or maybe just killing time until their shift was up. Bet they spent all their time talking to each other about what they were going to do once they went home. God it sucks being trapped here. Didn't have a terrible time being with Alex, except for the whole being possessed thing, but I'd almost take that over having to babysit the dead weight._

Jonas sighed, hesitating to put the carton back in his pocket. He knew he should, but _god_ another cigarette sounded good right now. Not just for the burn of nicotine or the distraction from the world's worst Goosebumps story, but for an excuse to not speak to Ren for a while longer. Setting off a heated and somewhat personal argument with your de facto leader's best friend was a terrible idea in retrospect. Hell, he knew that the second he set off. Talking so badly of Alex's "bathtub buddy" to her face was definitely an overstep on his part; stepbrother or not she'd known Ren for her whole life and she just met him tonight, he didn't have the social capital to start mouthing off.

 _If I wanted to get some points back and be a good person I'd apologize._

Jonas turned to the control room, seeing blond curls hovering over a panel of switches.

 _Wait, what's he doing?_

The piercing sound of feedback from the tower loudspeakers caused both of them to jump and Ren to start rapidly turning knobs of various sizes.

Jonas gritted his teeth, "Of course, something stupid."

Straightening his beanie, the taller boy rushed to the door and burst into the radio control room, "Ren! What the hell?!"

The other boy kept his attention on the panel he stood in front of, his ears covered by one hand and a shoulder, "Trying to get this thing to—"

The obnoxiously loud feedback cut out in a crackle of static.

"—do that. Don't worry, I got it."

"Got what, the lead on ruining our backup plan? Just—"

"How could you ever ruin a non-functioning radio?" Ren interrupted, "It's not like it can be extra broken!"

"If it was possible, you'd be the one to do it," Jonas frowned.

"At least I'm doing something, while you were outside being all broody I was the working on the backup plan. Backup. As in, I don't even really need to do this because my plan to get the boat is the best chance we have of leaving the island and it's totally going to work."

"Anything you come up with is just going to end in complete disaster. And for your information, while you were hiding in that shack in the woods, Alex and I have been doing stuff all night to try and save everyone."

"Are you sure about that?" Ren sniffed, "I'll bet it was Alex doing all the hard work while you just got in the way by being too tall."

Jonas put his knuckles to his forehead, "Aaaand with that absolute insanity, I assume that your 'medication' has kicked in. You're not leaving this room until your little trip ends, in case you get it in your stoned little brain that you're a flying squirrel and jump off the tower or something."

"Ha ha, 'flying squirrel'? How is it that I'm on _half_ a brownie and still more sober than you? Look," Ren cracked his knuckles and turned back to the panel of buttons and switches, "you just relax and wait for Alex and Nona to come back with the key while I keep touching things and see if something gets unbroken."

"Oh god…" Jonas groaned.

 _I can't believe Alex left me with this idiot. Well, I guess sort of can, Nona was the only one not making an ass of herself when we got back. Still, it was really uncool getting snubbed off when I've been with her all night._

Ren flipped a few switches, a low thrumming noise sputtering in and out through one of the room's speakers.

 _I don't know. Don't want to admit it but Ren might have a point about just being in the way. Alex is the one figuring a lot of this stuff out and saving everyone. Apparently she can see the time screwy things that I can't. And all I did was get used as the least exciting prize of ghost Hangman. Which she saved me from. Wouldn't be surprised if she's already tired of me..._

A machine whirred to life as Ren shoved a lever upwards, one of its bulbs winking on and lighting up as brightly as Ren's eyes.

"Aha! Got a thing to work, progress made! Just need to figure out what exactly it is."

Jonas' recognized the machine and immediately shoved Ren aside, "Whoa whoa stop! You just turned on the electric fence downstairs!"

"I—"

"Switch it off right now!"

"Dude chill out," Ren stepped forward and pulled the lever back down, the machine powering down with a whine, "It's all good."

"'Good'?!" Jonas scoffed, "If Alex and Nona came back they could have been fried if I wasn't babysitting you but sure, that's just good."

"I didn't know!"

"A real shocker."

"Well obviously you knew what it did, why didn't _you_ say something?"

"Wha— Because I didn't think you'd do something so completely stupid, but considering every single decision you've made tonight I guess it was my bad to give you that much credit!"

"Dude," Ren crossed his arms, "I can sort of get you being upset about my half cupcake but I came up with a really good plan on how to get out of here, so why are you still freaking out on me?"

"Because this!" Jonas gestured wildly, "Shit like this whole island trip and that stupid radio! We could all be safe at home getting to know each other before school starts but no, we get dragged along to your idea of an resort vacation."

"One, this actually is an ok-ish resort spot, er, at least it was, two, there is no way you are blaming me for actual, literal ghosts!"

"It's not even just that, with everything that's been going on, ghosts, being trapped here, Clarissa, all of it has been just a huge joke to you. There's a real possibility of us all dying or having our brains eaten or whatever and you are incapable of taking any of it seriously! You were _possessed_. I was possessed too, and it was the freakiest thing I've ever felt, in what world are you okay with all of this?!"

"Wait a minute," Ren held his hands out, "you think I'm okay with all of this? I am the farthest thing from okay with our current sitrep, I'm terrified here! I'm just trying to shove it down because if I lose it then Alex is going to have to calm me down and I don't want to make her do that again."

Jonas rolled his eyes, "Yeah, you're a bit late for that Mr. Babysitter 'til Fourteen."

"You mock, but it was the only way I could convince my mom to let me have Alex over while she was away. Make of that what you will."

"Pfft, really? Ok just, whatever. Look, we're all in a seriously bad situation here and I can't be worrying about you toasting us even BEFORE the ghosts have a chance to do whatever it is they want to do with us. I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm not doing so hot either, and you not being a space case would be a great help."

Ren uncrossed his arms, "I'm not a space case or any kind of case, but if it'll make you feel better we can just sit here and judge each other in silence, like real teenagers do."

"You? Silent?" Jonas raised an eyebrow.

"Alright then, judging out loud it is. You reek."

The taller boy opened and closed his mouth, "W-what?"

"You stink like cigarettes and misplaced testosterone," Ren put a finger to his lips, "Though I guess that's not as bad as the too much cologne I imagined you'd have on."

"I don't— Dude you have weed breath, you don't get to complain."

"Of course I can," the blond smiled, "Hash smells way less bad than tobacco, plus my baked goods are chocolatey."

"Gimme a break, chocolate breath is even worse."

"Ok yeah, choco breath is pretty bad, but I have mints though. It's like free mint chocolate after normal chocolate."

Ren reached into his pocket and took out a small tin, "I have a lot, you want one?"

Jonas eyed Ren, the shorter boy shaking the container like a maraca.

"I'll take one if you stop that," he accepted, popping a blue capsule into his mouth, "but if this turns out to be acid I'm throwing you off this tower."

"Why would I carry around acid, it doesn't improve your breath nor does it enhance the taste of chocolate."

The two stood in silence, broken briefly when Ren decided to pop a mint of his own.

 _Well, it tastes like spearmint and not LSD,_ Jonas crunched the remains of the tiny capsule, _I wish I could say I was 100% disappointed about that._

"Th'ee?" Ren chewed, "Fresh like a sth'ummer bree'the!"

"...Sure."

Another few beats passed.

Sucking in a breath Jonas turned away, "Look, I'm sorry about blowing up at you earlier, ok? I don't deal with bad situations so good to begin with and, well, this is pretty much the worst situation anyone's ever been in."

Ren swallowed, "I used to be stressed a lot, but you'd be amazed how effective regular therapy and semiregular mind-altering goodies are at making the world seem like a sunny land full of pretty people and smiles! Despite what I just said I swear those were just normal mints and I'm not still high."

The taller boy chuckled despite himself.

"But honestly," Ren continued, "I thought you'd be like, the steadfast one, I mean a heard a few things about you that would paint you in that sort of way."

"...What kind of things?"

"Oh well you know…" Ren rocked back and forth on his heels, "Just… stuff. Like you going to jail, you being from North Valley, that sort of thing."

"And my mom?"

"...Yeah, a bit about that."

Jonas shifted.

"I actually do kind of sorta know a little about what it's like," the blond rambled, "I mean my dad's not around anymore. Uh, not dead, just y'know, divorced. It's been just me and my mom and Ellie for a while, ever since Allison moved away, and—"

"Okay okay, going to have to stop you for a sec."

Jonas took a breath, _I really wanna go for that smoke now but if I don't do this it's just gonna get worse later._

"I'm not from North Valley," the brunet corrected, "I'm from Westedge, a town _next_ to North Valley. If you heard wrong about that, you should hear the truth about my mom from me before you go telephoning other stuff."

"I— Ok, that's fair. I mean I didn't hear bad stuff, well I heard she had cancer, that's pretty bad I guess. No guess, bad, unequivocally bad."

"Yeah, bad sums it up pretty well. She fought it for months, we kept hoping she'd pull through with some kind of miracle or something, but it wasn't caught early enough. And Westedge is even smaller than Camena, so everyone knew about it. You heard I was in juvie, right?"

"I believe the term I heard was 'jail', but same thing."

"They're different, trust me. Well, there were some guys that, they just," Jonas huffed, "they were the worst, just complete assholes."

"Ooh, this isn't going to end well, is it?"

"So these morons had a beef with me anyway since I stopped hanging out with them once they started shooting up—"

"Damn."

"Yeah I know, they were always idiots but that did it for me. Anyway, I was walking home from the hospital, already not feeling great, and they must've been waiting for me or something since they were right there, but once they saw me they started right away. Like, argh."

"Let me guess," Ren interjected, "Something about your mom?"

"That was the gist of it, yeah. I don't even remember exactly what those morons said, just that it was some dumb joke. I snapped."

Jonas shook his head.

"I wasn't thinking and just picked the biggest guy I could see and decked him in the face."

"Nice."

Jonas gave the shorter boy a pointed look.

"Sorry. Continue."

"...He went down right away. I remember like sitting on him, just whaling on his face and stomping on his ribs until I heard them crack. A couple guys pulled me off, the rest ran away. I was about to go after them until I realized how much blood was on me and that the other guy wasn't moving," the brunet rubbed his hand, "Split my knuckles too. I went back into the hospital to get help and yes, they didn't expect to see me so soon."

"Surprise for the receptionist I bet. And hey, you got medical attention right away!"

"Heh, yeah. I told them what happened and they picked up the other guy on a gurney. Apparently he woke up and asked the hospital to call the cops on me. Ok, this part's actually kind of funny." Jonas smiled faintly, "So one of the nurses came to warn us that an officer was called to talk to me, oh I was with my mom again by the way, so my mom asks her to hang around nearby and let us know when the officer arrives. Later on the nurse gives us this little nod and right away my mom just starts laying into me, shouting about how stupid and dangerous what I did was and how I could've ended up in a hospital bed like her. I could tell she was playing it up a little, but she still meant it."

"Oh I get it," Ren smirked, "Putting on a show for local law enforcement?"

"Mom was real smart about that sort of thing. So the officer like peeks in from the hall and gives this little knock on the doorway. Now she and my mom weren't exactly friends, but they knew each other's names just from around, so they get to talking and the cop was all like 'I'm sorry but I got a call to pick up your son' and I just go with it 'cause what else would I do. I don't know what exactly happened after I got put in the cell, but some stuff must've gone on behind the scenes because next thing I know my charges were dropped but I was required to stay in juvie for a few days for counseling and 'to make sure I wouldn't do anything destructive', like I was at-risk or something."

"Well…" Ren grimaced.

"Anyway, that's my juvie story, the long version at least." Jonas gave a short groan, "To be clear I'd rather that you didn't share any of that, but rumors'll go around anyway, or I guess they're already around, so you might as well."

"Hey believe it or not some people think that going to jail is cool—"

"Morons."

"Even so, going to juvenile detention for like, defending your mom's honor?" Ren nodded in approval, "In a knuckle-dragging, hyper-macho kind of way, that is pretty badass. That's what people'll hear by the way, or at least what I'll tell them."

"Thanks, but it really wasn't anything good, like I said everyone knew me by then which was definitely the only reason I got off so easy."

The blond huffed in exasperation, "Dude, remember the lesson from your mom, I'm going to try to score you some points with the Camena High student body here. Which actually transitions us to a much more fun topic: find anyone here you want to date yet?"

Jonas choked on spit, "W-what?"

Ren jumped on the open windowsill, "I know you've only been here for like a day, but you've been taking in all the sights, you might've seen a few 'local delicacies' if you know what I mean."

"That's food you spaz."

"Food you taste with your eyes, I mean until later if you play your cards right."

"Please stop."

"So c'mon!" the shorter boy kicked his legs, "Anyone give you butterflies in your abdomen or lower?"

Jonas flinched, but powered through, "In all honesty yeah, but you're not gonna like it."

"I don't care if you're into dudes, Alex is bi. Wait, it's not—"

"No it isn't you so don't even go there."

Ren sputtered, "I-I wasn't—!"

"It's a girl. Nona."

The blond hung his mouth open for a moment before hopping down, "Oh come on, you too?! Like already half of the teenagers in town are into her."

"Including you."

"Sure you're not into guys?"

Jonas didn't even bother responding.

"Yes, including me, which I made quite clear earlier, and that means competition is fierce enough without the cool new guy sweeping her up."

The brunet shrugged, "I said you wouldn't like it."

"That you did and you were not wrong," Ren tapped his cheek, "But if you want to date Nona you should know there is a reason no one's really able to ask her out."

"'Able'?"

"Yeah, Clarissa guards her like a dragon guards their treasure, and none have returned from her keep with the rescued princess in tow, they just get burned to a crisp under her fire breath of meanness. A knight in shining armor like you though, you might have a chance."

Jonas looked at the shorter boy sideways, "You sound like you want me to go for Nona, don't you, y'know…?"

"Well obviously I get first pass since I said I liked her first. But on the likely chance that my charred bones join those other poor guys' in the pile at Dragon!Clarissa's feet, I'm saying that I'd be okay with you asking Nona out after I try again and a time after that."

The taller boy scrunched his brow and scratched under his beanie, "Sure, I guess? I don't understand your… anything, but sure."

"Ha! No one does except Alex sometimes! Now I know what you're thinking, that the only reason Clarissa keeps people away from Nona is because she wants her for herself, or she's got someone else picked out, or she needs to continually drink the blood of a virgin to maintain her power, or—"

"It's like you read my mind," Jonas cut Ren off before he could list every rumor and "theory" the student body had for the most popular girl in Camena High, "But if you really want to know, you could try just asking her, I mean you'll have to wait after her turn obviously."

The blond furrowed his brow, "Wait, it's Clarissa's turn already?"

 _ **KZZZZZRK**_

The speakers in the tower crackled with white noise, oscillating between high and low thrums that did not sooth the two boys' headaches.

"Ohh, oh crap," Ren held his head in his hands, "I might've taken a full cupcake after all, I need to rethink my life decisions."

Jonas kept his eyes shut, willing himself not to fall over, "While I'm sure we're all glad to hear that, I think this time it wasn't you. We just saw Clarissa again, right?"

"Uh, yeah. I wasn't going to bring it up 'cause I wasn't sure it actually happened but I think we just played another round of Truth or Slap and it somehow went even worse than the last one. Think it was the ghosts again? Sorry, stupid question duh."

The taller boy began to nod before being harshly reminded of the throbbing in his temples, "It was the ghosts, yeah, they can do this thing where they like loop you in time or teleport you places. And they like to talk through the radio, like the time we found you in the woods."

Ren widened his eyes in realization, "Hey uh, maybe we should head down to Maggie Adler's, meet the girls halfway y'know? Like right now."

The shorter boy scrambled up to the control panel, turning every dial he could see counterclockwise.

"Wait why?" Jonas raised an eyebrow, "We said we'd wait here for them just in case."

"Hear me out," the white noise silenced with a pop, "We might have an 'in case' on our end right now, or could have one."

Jonas rolled his eyes but remained silent.

"Okay, they're tied to the radios or something right?"

"I don't really know, but they have uh, like radios have something to do with them."

Ren nodded, "Right, so what if the ghosts' influence has something to do with radios?"

"That doesn't make any sense though," the brunet crossed his arms, "Alex used the radio to kick the ghosts out of us when we were possessed, I saw her do it. If anything it's like a weapon to them."

"Yeah, but also a thing they can sort of control. And we're sitting high in the sky on the most powerful radio on the island, kinda possibly a huge risk don't you think?"

Jonas opened and closed his mouth, "Well… I mean maybe…"

 _It's still working off of Ren Logic but now he's making me paranoid._

The blond clasped his hands, "It's not like we'll miss the girls, they're coming back from Main Street and Maggie Adler's place is on the way, they'll see us. C'mon, if nothing else it's a neutral idea that saves them some walking."

Jonas breathed in, "I'd rather not give the girls any surprises, but you're making me paranoid here."

"Paranoid can be good sometimes!" Ren smiled, walking up to the door, "Paranoia can make it so you avoid problems before they become problems."

The shorter boy jiggled the handle. His smile turned slightly manic.

"Ok problem, should've been paranoid sooner."

"What now?"

"You're gonna laugh, but the door's stuck." Ren pushed against the doorknob to demonstrate.

"That's impossible, I jammed it open when I—"

One of the tower speakers crackled to back to life, " **Ready or not, here we come."**

A breeze opened the door with a slow, sharp creak.

"..."

"..."

"You didn't turn on the radio did you?"

"No I did not."

"Didn't think so. So yeah, you got me onboard, meeting them at the gate is good."

"So good! Like the best!"

The two hurriedly exited the radio room, shuffling down the stairs at a slightly unsafe speed.

"If there's one thing that gives me hope," said while descending the ladder, "It's that there's still a possibility that none of this is happening; maybe you're still high in front of the cave and I took Clarissa's advice to get massively drunk and we're hallucinating our balls off."

"Ha ha ha!" Ren laughed, dropping the last few feet, "Sorry friendo, we'd need way stronger drugs to be on this level of pink elephants."

"Yeah, and I don't think we'd be so lucky. Then again, I'm still not entirely convinced you didn't pull a Hangover and spike our drinks on the beach."

Ren put his hands to his cheeks and gasped mockingly, "Jonas, you made a reference! You've watched a movie in your life!"

"Oh, shut up, I don't really watch movies, I'm just not a geek like you and Alex."

"She's is too athletic to be a geek."

"I was kidding, and I don't think that's how that works."

After passing through the electric fence (where Jonas threw another stick at it, to which Ren rolled his eyes) the two allowed themselves to slow down from their frantic half-jog.

"You know which way Adler's place is? I still don't really know the way around here."

Ren put a fist to his chest, "Just follow your Ren-Senpai and he will lead you to safety and Maggie Adler's house! Er, the house at least!"

Jonas shook his head as the shorter boy took the lead.

 _Y'know, if I had Alex and Clarissa around to balance him out, he might actually be fun to hang out with. Get him off the internet every so often maybe._

The taller boy followed behind, fixing his pockets that were jostled from descending Hardin Tower. In doing so Jonas felt the pack of cigarettes again, temptation rising.

 _Still got two left, could have one now and one later._

Tapping it a couple times in consideration, he slid his hand out from his pocket.

 _Screw it, me and Clarissa will have 'em on the boat ride outta here._


	4. Fielding Epiphanies for One Night

"—So anyway, one guy comes at him with a needle and Jonas knocks him out with one punch to the face. The other guys draw knives and rush him so he grabs one and did like a—"

Ren pantomimed what was probably meant to represent either a throw or a tackle, prompting Nona to give a polite if slightly strained smile.

 _Uh huh, so was this before or after he broke free from being handcuffed to a hospital bed?_

Alex and Jonas had taken off for the relay station in Towhee Woods, leaving the shorter pair waiting for their signal inside the opposite station in Epiphany Fields. In truth Nona would have much preferred everyone to stick together, or at least to have gone with Alex, but the bluenette insisted on sticking by Jonas for her half of the task.

 _Being a loyal sister I suppose, even with everything going on, but there should be better ways for new siblings to bond._

While they were waiting Ren took it upon himself to keep her in high spirits, or at least keep her from being bored, by very animatedly regaling a story that Jonas apparently told him earlier. To his credit, the blond wasn't a _bad_ storyteller and he was entertaining, but it was painfully obvious that he was making a lot of it up as he went along.

 _He's making Jonas sound like some kind of karate hero, and here I thought he didn't like the new guy after what happened in the tower. Well it_ is _Ren, it's kind of hard to imagine him legitimately not liking someone for very long. Still, he's really trying to talk Jonas up, which is sort of weird._

"—and then he kicks off a wall and whacks the taller one with the bottle and... Hey, are you listening? Or is that glazed-over look you going drippy over hearing Jonas pull a Matrix on his friends turned enemies?"

Nona refocused, "I'm-I'm listening, just not believing, honestly. And 'drippy'? Really?"

"Weak in the knees, melting and drooped over a guy, there's something there," Ren shrugged.

The ravenette rolled her eyes, "Drippy or not, I don't really buy that Jonas took on a crowd of guys, I get the feeling that he's smarter than that. Which means that you're making this up for some reason. Are you trying to get back at him for the thing in Hardin Tower? If you are, you're not doing it very well."

Ren waved his hands, "No! No no, not getting— I'm actually trying to help him out here! Honest!"

Nona raised an eyebrow.

"Look," the blond explained, "Any and all embellishments that I added in were just for entertainment value and for better story structure, but overall it is true; Jonas did in fact beat up a group of methheads who dishonored his terminally ill mother. Retrograde as it may be to say so, that is pretty awesome, right?"

"No! Well I mean maybe. But even if that were the case," Nona shook her head, "how exactly are you helping Jonas by telling me this?"

Ren brightened, "You're getting the Mk. I version of the epic yarn I'm going to tell people on Monday, so what I'm banking on is that it'll top any other rumors about him and give him a head start on climbing the social food chain. Smart, right?"

Nona wanted to protest, but upon reflection that kind of social engineering sounded eerily close to something Clarissa would do. Much less finesse than what the Homecoming Queen could come up with, but the line of thinking was the same.

"Well... that's a cool thing to do for him I guess, I thought you two wouldn't've gotten along so soon after your spat."

"Eh, y'know," Ren pointed a thumb towards himself, "Another alpha entered _this_ alpha's territory, we were bound to lock horns and he apologized after anyway. So I thought I'd do him a favor, bro to bro."

"More embellishments?" Nona smirked.

"And just like the story, true at its center."

The ravenette chuckled, contentedly leaning against a desk. She was ready to let the conversation lull until she heard Ren nervously tapping his foot. She waited for him to say more but he seemed either unsure or reluctant, breathing in as to start but failing to speak.

"Is there uh, any more to the story, Ren?"

The blond winced, "There uh, is one more part I guess, I'm not sure if it would be— I mean it's not a strictly vital part of the story, but for you maybe— no, it's nothing."

Nona furrowed her brow, "...Um, okay then."

An awkward silence followed, Ren still tapping nervously. Not wanting to see him so uncomfortable, the shorter girl decided to take a play from her best friend and distract him with a different awkwardness.

"So hey, you remember when Clarissa said you uh, liked me?"

"Wha—?" Ren instantly turned red, "Uh, no, no. Can't say I can recall anything like that being said."

"Yes you do liar, and Clarissa's usually right about those sorts of things. It's okay if you do, I'm not going to make fun of you or anything."

"That's— it's not a big deal, I just think you're cool. I mean if you ever wanted to go out sometime that'd be cool too, but whatever."

"Mmhm."

Nona tilted her head, _It wouldn't be so bad, probably. I've never been on a proper date before. Ren's… funny, and I guess he's okayish-looking. He'd probably be fine with something casual. Actually I have no idea, I shouldn't just assume that._

"The theater's fun," she suggested, "and there's a student discount on Tuesdays."

"Actually the Riviera got rid of the student discount, which sucks but I kinda get it since their only customers were students and wait wait wait," Ren's eyes widened, "Are you like, saying you want to go to the movies on Tuesday?"

"If you want, I think it could be fun. BUT!" Nona raised a hand, interrupting the blond's fist pump, "I want to make sure we're on the same page, I only want a date, not a boyfriend."

Ren's smiled faltered, "That uh… ok you're gonna have to explain that one, I'm confused and this time I think it's justified. Isn't the point of going on a date to become boyfriend-girlfriend?"

"Maybe, but I don't really want to be in a relationship right now or anytime soon. I've never been on a date before and I think you'd be fun to go out with for a night and I know that's a hugely crappy thing to ask of you but that's what I want so..."

The blond rubbed his arm, "So instead of an actual thing you want more of a one night st— date sort of deal?"

"I just— Yeah, I guess that's it," Nona rubbed her arm, "I get it if you don't want to go out anymore."

"What? No! I mean yes! Whichever means the affirmative! Going out even for one night, while not the ideal scenario I played out in my head, still sounds like a fun thing that I would like to do. I'm actually more surprised that you've never been on a date before."

He put a hand to his mouth, "Now that I think about it that's really weird actually, I know for a fact that a number of dudes wanted and still want to ask you out and didn't Anthony—"

"Clarissa!" Nona exclaimed through a growing blush, "I told her I wasn't looking for a boyfriend and she offered to keep guys from bugging me."

"That explains it pretty well, the eye of Sauron guards the keep," he nodded, "So I'm still up for Tuesday if you are, it'll give me something to brag about to everyone if nothing else."

"That's what a girl you're asking out wants to hear," the ravenette rolled her eyes.

"I'll pay for the snacks," Ren offered

"Done."

 _Something to look forward to at least._

"Nice! That does leave one question unanswered though," the blond sat himself knees first on the operator's chair, "What do we say to Clarissa when we get her back and she finds out we're going out? I give it a 50/50 chance she has the skulls and genitals of people who look at you funny stashed in her closet."

He looked at Nona with a wide smile, expecting a laugh or at least an sardonic frown. Instead she held her gaze to the floor, silent.

"Sorry, was that too much? I do that sometimes, I'm sure it's only uh, about a 25/75 chance! What's wrong?"

The ravenette looked up, "...You said _when_ we get Clarissa back."

Ren scratched his head, "Well, yeah? Sure I'm not her biggest fan but we can't just leave her here all alone."

Nona breathed in, "I'm glad to hear you say that, when Alex said that the nuclear monsters made her a deal for Clarissa I thought maybe you guys would want to… you know. She can be prickly sometimes but she's my friend and she deserves to get back home like the rest of us."

"And she will!" the blond agreed.

"Well honestly it's starting to feel like it might not happen," Nona began pacing, "I'm worried Ren, we've had Clarissa right beside us multiple times but for some reason the monsters are extra stuck to her. And Alex said she saw a vision of you drowning! You said that she used the radio to like, temporarily cure you and Jonas from the ghosts, but that doesn't fix being dead! And for Clarissa…"

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a WAL radio, "I don't remember exactly what happened, but I think it just made her worse or something. These things are the only tool we have to fight them and it didn't work for her."

"Whoa hey!" Ren stood up, "You have the fancy radio, where'd you get it?"

"There were two in the Parks and Rec Office, Alex took one and I took the other. But—"

"That's great! We have twice the firepower!"

"You're not listening!" Nona spat, "They don't work!"

"Well maybe the door-unlock ones do!" Ren countered, "The radio I gave Alex was just one of the tour props, a baby radio, the EZ Bake oven equivalent of communication, and up 'til now it banished extradimensional boogeymen. That thing runs on more than a AA battery, maybe it can cure Clarissa."

The shorter girl blinked, _I kind of get the logic of that, but there's no real reason to think that's true. He's probably just saying that to cheer me up. But the way he puts it, I feel like it could be..._

The station radio crackled to life, **"You. Think. We fear. Your. Toy?"**

 _ **KZZZZZRK**_

* * *

"I think we're getting close to the station," Ren pointed, "I see the weird space triangle up ahead."

"Wait, huh?"

Nona stopped walking, narrowly avoiding bumping into a tree. She followed the blond's finger and there was indeed what looked like a triangle filled with stars suspended in midair, just above the treeline.

"Yeah, it showed up right after Alex used her radio wizardry on me, or at least that's what she told me, I don't remember that part."

Trees, they were surrounded by trees and small cliff faces, definitely not the bushes and grass of Epiphany Fields.

 _The woods, why are we in Towhee Woods?_

"Hey uh, Ren. Shouldn't we be back near the bunker door? Not in the forest?"

"Why? Allergies? We're almost across the bridge, if you can like breathe through your mouth for a little bit we can hit the button and head right back to Alex and Jonas."

"I don't have allergies, I'm just wondering why they stayed behind and we chose to make the trek through the woods. They're the strapping adventurer types, not us."

"That's…" Ren blinked, "Hey yeah, what gives?"

"Ren think, do you remember waiting in the station back by the bunker? I'm pretty sure we were the ones who stayed back!"

The blond gripped the bridge railing, staring unfocused at the creek below, "Kinda fuzzy trying to think about it."

"That's what I mean! I think the monsters are messing with us again! Ugh," Nona wiped her face, "Let's just get to the station, someone has to do it and we're here, so…"

Ren snapped his fingers, "Now I remember! Didn't I die?"

"Die? What do you—?"

She turned to face her companion and saw him standing on the railing, teetering on his heels.

"REN!"

He tipped slowly off the edge, his body both stiff and limp, falling three stories down onto the flat rocks below with a wet crunch.

Nona barely kept herself from vomiting.

"Oh my god…"

She stumbled down the path towards where he landed, unable to articulate a thought, only being vaguely aware that she needed to see if he was still alive. Upon reaching the shore of the creek her stomach turned as she saw blood seep into the brackish water.

"Ren! Can you hear me?"

The blond lay still, his face hidden from her view.

Nona fell to her knees, "Ren, please be alive…"

"Ren!" a deeper voice yelled.

The ravenette's heart filled with terror as Alex and Jonas rushed down the path to her.

"Nona, what's happened with Ren?" The taller boy immediately addressed her.

"I-I don't know, one minute he was fine and the next he just j-jumped. He's..."

"How could you not know?!" Alex turned to her, eyes welling up, "I said to be careful! I warned you and, and, how could you let this happen?!"

Nona shrunk inward, "I'm s-s-sorry!"

The taller girl laughed derisively, "Wonderful! That's all you ever are, 'sorry'. Have you ever tried not being useless for once? **Then again, what could you do?"**

Gingerbread eyes shot up to meet gleaming red.

" **She even warned you."** Not-Alex sneered, **"Little Alexandra warned you and still you couldn't help him. You know we are coming. All of your planning won't help you. And you can do nothing to stop us from taking you and your friends."**

 _ **KZZZZZRK**_

* * *

Ren tipped slowly off the edge, his body both stiff and limp, falling three stories down into the water with a gunshot-like splash. Nona willed herself to rush to his aid but her limbs refused to respond. His breath bubbled to the surface until he drowned.

 _ **KZZZZZRK**_

* * *

Ren tipped slowly away from the edge, keeling over on the bridge flat on his back. Nona rushed to check on him before recoiling at his bluish, oxygen-deprived skin and a face so bloodied she couldn't recognize him.

 _ **KZZZZZRK**_

* * *

"I'm sorry!" Nona wailed at Alex's feet, Ren's bloody, cyanotic corpse behind her, "I know he was your best friend but I-I don't know what happened! There was nothing I could do…"

 _Nothing anyone could do._

When the taller girl stepped closer Nona braced for a slap, maybe even a kick. So when she was pulled into a one-armed hug she tensed in confusion.

"Shh, hey, it's alright," Alex comforted, her dark brown eyes soothing, "You didn't do anything wrong, I know you didn't."

Nona sniffled, "We hadn't known each other for very long, but… I liked what I did get to know, he was fun. I wish I said that to him."

"So tell him then."

"Huh?"

Alex fixed the shorter girl's beanie, "Somehow I don't think this is actually happening, or if it is then it'll just be undone, just like with Clarissa. We're ALL getting out of here, I promise."

She stood up, moving towards an odd machine on the bridge, "Just sit tight, hopefully you won't remember any of this."

 _ **KZZZZZRK**_

* * *

"—ok you're gonna have to explain that one, I'm confused and this time I think it's justified."

 _Ren's here, he's okay._

"Isn't the point of going on a date to become boyfriend-girlfriend?"

 _Oh god, he was dead, he was definitely dead a minute ago._

"Nona?"

Alex said she would forget, or that she hoped she would. But remember she did, mostly anyway.

"Look, if you don't want a relationship or whatever, that's— I mean I get it, not exactly what people consider prime boyfriend material. I'm guessing you're aren't looking for a one night stand deal either so—

"You're fun!" Nona blurted.

The blond fumbled, "Oh, uh, thanks?"

"Ren, I just saw something REALLY messed up, nuclear monster kind of messed up," The ravenette let out a breath, "It made me— I just wanted to say that even though we haven't spent a huge amount of time together, I think you're really fun and that you're a good friend to Alex. Minus the whole brownie thing."

"Half! Er, Brownie and a half. And the way you're saying that sounds like I died or something," he held up a hand, "Whatever you saw I don't need to know, obviously it didn't happen anyway."

Nona looked down, "Alright. Alex said something like that too. She promised that we'd all get off the island together, like you said. I guess that depends on whether we pull this thing off."

"Well think of it this way," Ren smiled, "We have a plan and we're in the process of executing that plan, and that probably puts us in the most sure position we've been in all night. Having things on track is my version of things looking up, so no need to worry!"

"...That's a good point, we have a purpose and a plan, that's more than we've had since things went banana nut butters."

"Speaking of which," Ren sat halfway on the chair, "The brother-sister duo should be at the other station by now, we should set ourselves up. I _should_ be able to figure this thing out, looks easier than the Gundam innards of the tower at least. Wanna do like a 90s-style tandem phone message thing?"

The girl laughed once, "Sure, scooch."

As the blond fiddled with the dials and buttons, Nona took one of his hands in hers.

He paused, "Er, hi."

"Thanks," she met his eyes, "You not freaking out while I'm kind of losing it makes me feel like I'm not insane and I appreciate that."

"Ah, don't thank me for that," Ren grinned, "Well, not too much at least. Truth is I'm kind of freaked too, I'm just cramming down my feelings like a true man, ready for my therapist to dredge up with a steam shovel later."

"Oh. Well, it still grounds me a bit, so thanks anyway. And," she adjusted her beanie, "I know I said I didn't want a boyfriend, and I don't, but if you wanted our date to, like, be romantic or something, just for one night, I'd be okay with that."

"Really?" Ren lit up, "Awesome! Oh man I get to tell everyone that it's a real date we're going to be dating and I can update my status and—"

"Whoa, slow down, you can't tell every person on the planet all at once or it'll be too much! Uh, people will be suspicious I mean, and they'll think that the date was so bad I stopped us before the second one."

"But it's _me._ It'd be suspicious if I didn't yell to the heavens that I scored a date with a super hot uh—

Nona looked at him flatly, squeezing her hand on his in a less than loving way.

"Hot… estly wonderful person that you are!"

"Uh huh. How about you just tell a couple people and our friends and let it go from there? Nothing online."

"Aw, it'd be a great boost my band. Our pageviews go up every time we post relationship stuff."

"Uh huh," Nona rolled her eyes.

"Alright. I'll just tell my bandmates in person!"

"Fine. And since I can tell you're going to have way too much fun with this, I get to pick the movie and it's going to be depressing. And since you're buying the snacks, gummy and sour, make sure you get both."

"More chocolate for me, it's a real date!"

With renewed gusto Ren resumed toying about with the radio, a humming a tune under his breath. Nona found herself tapping her foot.

 _Well now we have to make it past tonight, aside from just not dying. Clarissa would give me the world's worst silent treatment if I agreed to a date and didn't tell her about it. Oof, maybe I should've been easier on Ren, she's going to rip him apart when we get back._

The blond whooped in triumph as the equipment buzzed on, "Aaaand we're live!"


	5. Beginning's End

_Row, row, row, your boat, but gently, so I don't get sick… urg._

Alex was lying down, or at least she thought she was. The buzzing in her brain and stomach made it hard to tell which side gravity was pulling from.

"... .. …. … … .. ..eat … … mind… … .. in…. … ….. ..r life….. ...venture…"

 _Ren?_

She turned her head towards the voice and immediately dry heaved, curling in on herself.

 _Holy fuck, did I swallow a bag of salt or something?_

"Whoa hey, Alex! You're up! Hey guys, Alex is awake and not dead!"

Her throat scratchy and raw, the bluenette forced herself to speak, "Ren, I love you but please shut up, I need to not split in half."

"He hasn't stopped talking since we got on the boat, since we came out of the cave even," someone helped her to sit up, their voice too deep to be the blond, "I think if he quiets down he might freak. Hey Ren! Maybe give her some space for a minute."

Alex blinked, the early morning sun shining into her face, "Michael?"

Her eyes focused, finally recognizing a wincing Jonas.

"Oh, sorry."

"No no, it's… I wouldn't be surprised if you saw the light for a while there. I don't know what you did in the cave, but it worked. We teleported or something to the mouth on the beach, all of us, even Nona and Ren. But you were out cold, and you must've swallowed a bunch of seawater somehow 'cause you had to cough up a ton of it. We made sure you weren't going to choke and carried you to the ferry."

"He's giving the rest of us too much credit," a sardonic voice cut in, "While you were lying there in the sand, Jonas had to do a bunch of chest compressions on you while we just stood there like idiots. Then he took it on himself to carry you all on his own. Don't worry, he didn't have to do mouth to mouth, I'm sure your incestious experience will come later."

"Yeah, I'm glad I didn't have to do that," Jonas scratched his arm, "I mean I would if I had to obviously but Ren would never let it go, like ever. You wouldn't either, would you Clarissa?"

"Bet your ass I wouldn't."

Clarissa. Here, right in front of her, alive, and her eyes their usual mix of cinnamon brown and mild contempt instead of glaring red stoplights.

"Clarissa!" Alex croaked.

The redhead waved a hand, "Yeah yeah, not possessed, hooray for me. Here," she handed the shorter girl a can of root beer, "We already had ours, and you probably need one more than anyone right now, courtesy of your stepbrother again."

Alex downed half the can in a quick series of gulps, all too happy to wet her throat. The carbonation burned but at least the beverage was still somewhat cold.

She belched contentedly, "Thanks. Heh, the shop person must've been surprised to see a group of people before the ferry service was even running. Wait..."

Clarissa smirked mischievously as Alex eyed her sideways, waiting for her to connect the dots.

"...The stores on the island don't open until an hour after the ferry starts running, how'd you even get the soda?"

The redhead laughed, "I told you, Jonas got it. I didn't say it was paid for."

Alex looked at Jonas expectantly as he nervously tapped his front pocket.

"...The locks here are all old fashioned and easy to pick, it's not like the shop had one of the future radio gates. I know, it was a bad thing, but Clarissa insisted, said we all needed some refreshments after… everything."

Alex rolled her eyes, "I bet she was just looking for a pack of smokes."

"Hey, I was the one who told him root beer was your favorite, you should thank me. And the only reason I'd need a cigarette right now is to cover up your stench, you reek like week-old fish. Now do us a favor and don't die until we get back to Camena, I'm going to make sure Ren isn't still creeping on Nona."

Clarissa walked to the other side of the boat, loudly interrupting the conversation between the two shortest members of the group.

Once she was out of sight, Alex pulled her collar to her nose and sniffed.

"Woof, she might've actually been underselling it. First thing I'm doing when we get back is taking a nice long shower. How 'bout you?"

Jonas took a seat on the bench and leaned back, "Breakfast, cereal and toast. Or maybe a nap. Or… anything really, I'm just happy to be off the island. Listen," he shifted, "I don't know what you did in the cave and frankly I don't care, it doesn't matter. But are you okay? Like really?"

Alex put her drink down, regarding the brunet, "I think so, not injured or possessed at least. I still feel a little woozy, but otherwise I'm fine. Well, other than smelling like old fish."

She expected at least a chuckle at that, but Jonas remained tight-lipped.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well for one I'm just making sure, for another I was down there too and I'm not feeling super great either. I think it had something to do with the whole," he swallowed, "tape recorder time trip thing."

He lowered his voice, "Speaking of, I want to thank you for helping me with that. I know we were already super pressed on time and we probably shouldn't've even done it but... I heard my Mom's voice one more time, had a whole conversation with her. I'm sure you can imagine what that meant to me, so seriously, thanks."

Alex blinked, "But I… Uh, yeah, no problem. Talking to Michael again was the best thing to happen to me last night, I definitely know what you mean."

She purposefully looked toward the others before the inevitable awkward silence could set in.

"Oh boy, guess who's in a tight spot again."

Jonas turned to see an irate Clarissa glowering over a babbling Ren, Nona shaking her head behind them.

"A mystery to be sure. You alright being on your own for a bit?"

"Course, I'll just kick back. You go ahead."

Crossing her legs, Alex sipped her root beer, allowing the remaining fuzziness in her head to dissipate.

 _I'm pretty sure I didn't fix that last tape recorder. How'd he talk to the supposed ghost of his dead mom?_

She was really glad Jonas was okay with not knowing how she fixed the whole ghost situation, because frankly she couldn't remember herself. But Alex did sort of remember her distrust of the murmuring device that just so happened to be placed right before the cave. The shame of looking Jonas in the eye and denying him the chance to hear from his mother again because there wasn't any time.

 _Time we might've had if I hadn't insisted on gathering Maggie Adler's notes, just on the off chance that they would tell us what was going on. God he must've hated me right then…_

But Jonas said he spoke to his late mother, and he certainly wouldn't lie about something like that, would he? Of course not, he'd have no reason to.

Alex glanced over to her stepbrother, _So maybe one of us is remembering things wrong?_

Their previous situation evidently defused, Nona and Ren sequestered themselves a slight distance away from the other two, though notably still within Clarissa's hawkish line of sight. Jonas joined the redhead in leaning against the railing, each with their back to the water. The brunet fished out a pack of cigarettes, tapping two out and crumpling the now empty package. He offered the first one to Clarissa, which she accepted and lit herself. She didn't offer to light Jonas', which suited him just fine, he preferred to light his own.

 _Then again, if he's happy and everything turned out okay then it shouldn't matter too much._

Sucking in a breath, Alex stood up and stretched her stiff limbs, finishing with cracking her knuckles. She turned her gaze to the shorter duo near the bow of the ferry, the flapping hands of her best friend catching her attention. She watched with amusement as Nona leaned back to avoid getting accidentally backhanded, her smile slightly too wide to be completely sincere. Alex caught her eye and she not so subtly jerked her head, nodding her over. The bluenette feigned ignorance, pointing to herself in an exaggerated "who me?" pose. Nona barked an exasperated laugh and simply waved her over, prompting Ren to turn around and light up at seeing Alex up and about.

 _Oh you crazy kids._

Smiling back, Alex set her root beer on the bench and joined the two.

"Nice of you to swing by," Nona playfully rolled her eyes.

"Well I didn't want to interrupt, you two were clearly having the best of times!"

"We were!" Ren chimed, "Well actually no, we couldn't've had the best time because you weren't with us, but NOW—!"

"Now are you finally chill?" the ravenette interjected, "Him, not you Alex, I know you're always chill."

"I'll have you know the only reason you've had Ren x1.5 is because I was so worried about you. You should be proud of me, I was able to resist the need to be certain of your well-being this whole time."

"Oh yeah, Alex just rescued us from monsters from beyond time and freaking knowledge, but you managed to be worried, high fives dude."

"I know you're being sarcastic but now I kind of want a high five."

Gracious enough to not leave him hanging, Alex held up a palm with a grin.

"See? Best time is now possible."

The two high fived, the bluenette tugging it into a hug.

"Thanks for thinking of me, but I'm fine now, I think. Hey Nona, we have room for one— oof!"

The shorter girl glomped right on, clamping both arms around Alex.

"You scared us, being passed out," she said, her voice muffled from the red jacket, "I wasn't even sure if you'd wake up, or if you did wake up that'd you still be, you know..." her voice quieted, "you."

The bluenette stilled, "I… hadn't thought about that. Hey," she extricated herself and put a hand on both of her friends' shoulders, "You tell me if I start acting off, okay? As far as I know I'm the last one to have contact with the Kanaloa crew, if they stuck to anyone after… whatever I did, it'd be me."

Ren tilted his head, "'Whatever you did'?"

"You don't remember?" Nona joined.

Alex shifted, "I told Jonas already, everything after we entered the bunker is a blur on my end. He remembers things… uh, he remembers a little more than I do, but not much. Now I'm a little paranoid, great."

The ravenette shrugged, "I'd apologize, but that's kind of a thing worth being concerned about. Let's check your eyes."

She brushed Alex's hair back and leaned in, inspecting for any signs of supernatural red.

"Alex you've gotta open your eyes more for her to see anything. Look surprised, pretend that you just beat me in Smash."

"Oh shut up, all you do is spam projectiles anyway. So, anything?"

Nona stared, her hands slackening.

Alex started to sweat under the scrutiny, "Uh, boring old brown, hopefully? No red?"

The shorter girl put her hands down and smiled, "No red, no boring, just delightful chocolate brown here."

Ren nodded in approval, "Nice."

"Ha ha," Alex scoffed, unable to hide a slight blush, "So what about you guys, are you feeling alright?"

"Well according to him, Ren's doing just sublime now—"

"I am."

"—I'm just happy we're on our way home, all of us. I haven't thanked you yet for saving us, whatever you did, soooo… yeah. You even got Clarissa back like you promised, I wasn't sure if I'd ever see her non-possessed again."

"She was your best friend, of course I got her back. Whatever's between us, we're a team now."

"Yes!" Ren exclaimed, "That's exactly what we are now, don't forget to help me convince Clarissa of that when we get back to boring real life. I actually think she's alright and fun to talk to but I'd like to continue hanging out with Nona without her friend shanking me in the back with a number 3 pencil."

The ravenette raised an eyebrow, "Why a number 3 specifically?"

"Actually I should've said number 4, they've got the hardest lead, point is she doesn't really care so much for me and I'd like that to improve somewhat and I might need your guys' help with that."

Alex nodded, "Yeah, I saw you two earlier, it looked like she already got her talons out for you. I'm guessing that's when you told her about your date."

"That's the thing," Nona explained, "Our uh, date thing hadn't even come up yet, Ren was just, y'know, being Ren. I'll probably tell her when he's not within arm's reach."

"Or targeting distance."

"Yeah, probably a good idea," Alex agreed, "People tend to calm down when our resident Elekid isn't around."

"Calm is overrated and so is Elekid, but in this instance I will bravely let Nona face the dragon alone."

"'The dragon', huh?" The blond jumped in surprise as Clarissa loomed behind him, "Is that what you call me behind my back?"

Nona covered a laugh as Ren smiled far too brightly, "Clarissa! Hey! What brings you to the vertically challenged corner?"

"I'm average, you diminutive doof."

"I am aware of that Alex, but liberties must be taken for my analogies to work."

Clarissa stepped closer to the boy, looking down her nose at him, "I knew you were gossiping about me, but luckily for you I'm here for someone more important. Hey bestie!"

Nona perked up.

"You mind if I take Alex away from you for a bit? Need to talk to her about something."

The ravenette slightly deflated, "Oh… no go ahead. But be nice! She saved your life after you were all, uh, not… nice.

Clarissa dramatically flipped her short-cropped hair, "Your wish is my command. Alex, you coming?"

"Uh, sure."

The shorter girl was guided back to the bench, her soda still resting where she left it. Alex sat in her spot from earlier while Clarissa remained standing, occupying the space across from her.

 _She's here, she's back, she's not possessed either, probably. I hope._

The redhead kept silent, one leg against the wall and not making eye contact. Becoming more tense as the seconds ticked on, Alex downed the remains of her drink, the citrus sting of her orange soda doing little to put her at ease.

"They should really have a recycling bin on this thing," she blurted.

Clarissa finally looked at her to raise her eyebrow the tiniest bit.

"W-well, a bunch of people must bring water bottles and cans on the ferry, right? So," she crumpled her empty aluminum can for effect, "Now I have nowhere environmentally friendly to put this—"

"Just hang onto it like a big girl until we land and then you can put it anywhere you like that won't haunt your little conscience. Hippie."

Alex set her jaw, "Excuse me for trying to be a good person. And I thought you promised Nona you'd be nice."

"Yeah, but I didn't say I'd be _that_ nice. Or as nice as you think you are."

Clarissa's features hardened further, "They made you an offer, leave me behind and you and everyone else would be free. You didn't take it. Why."

"What're you—?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, those freaks from the submarine, now answer."

Alex blinked, "I— You knew about that?"

Clarissa's glare remained steely cold as the bluenette had to struggle to not lean back.

"I don't remember a lot from when they took me, it was like being under a bad trip, but I'll never forget their proposed 'deal'. They gave you and everyone a way out and it would have been really easy, so. Why. Not."

 _Geez, you'd think she'd be happier given what actually happened, the fuck Clarissa?_

"I just— well for a number of reasons, really," Alex defended, "For one, I didn't trust the ghosts to actually let us go—"

"Bullshit, they only needed one of us, why would they bother with everyone?"

"I don't know, because they were concentrated evil?! They weren't exactly acting in a trustworthy manner the whole time, even you probably noticed that."

The shorter girl took a breath, "For another, I promised Nona that we'd ALL get home, including you."

Clarissa barked a single, harsh laugh, "There it is! I knew it."

Alex was starting to get an idea of what this was really about.

"Whatever you're thinking, it's probably wrong," she preempted.

"No, I get it," Clarissa said through a tight smile, "Nona just needed to bat her eyes and you would do anything she said, even risk her's and everyone's lives to wait up for me. That was a dumbshit, asinine move Alex."

"That's not why I rejected the offer and I'm pretty sure you know that!" the shorter girl snapped, "I'm not going to pretend that Nona didn't influence me, she did—"

"I bet."

"Would you stop! Do you know how worried we were about you?"

Clarissa scoffed.

"It's true! We ALL agreed to get you back, regardless of what the ghosts said. And most of all, and I really can't believe I need to tell you this, tossing you under the bus for an eternity of Hell or Limbo or what-the-fuck-ever happened to the Kanaloa crew would be _wrong_. Abandoning you and your stony-cold bitch heart would be wrong, even if it meant that we might've escaped."

Clarissa blinked, looking as if being spoken to in gibberish.

"...Is that what the others said too?"

"I already told they did," Alex huffed, "how is that so hard for you to believe?"

"Because I would've taken the deal."

"Really? You would've willingly sacrificed yourself for us?"

"No. I mean—! Argh, that's not what I meant!" Clarissa frustratedly ran a hand through her hair, "If I was in your place and I had to choose between one person (who wasn't Nona) and the rest of us, I would have gladly left that person drowning until the end of time with the rest of those freaks."

"Yeah well, that's not exactly surprising."

"Well it should be!" Clarissa's voice broke, giving Alex pause.

The redhead continued, her throat seizing up, "We a-all deserved to get o-out of that hellhole, but letting o-one person go to save the rest… I-I would've understood."

She clenched her teeth as tears ran down in rivulets down her cheeks, "A-and now you're telling me that everyone was willing to risk their lives and fucking eternal souls or whatever for me and I wasn't willing to give them the same courtesy!"

Clarissa hiccupped quietly into her fist, the shorter girl stunned at such a display of emotion from her.

 _My god, she's actually ashamed of herself, I didn't think that was possible._

Alex stood up, stepping closer to the taller girl, "Well, you said you wouldn't've abandoned Nona, that's something, right?

Clarissa dabbed at her eyes, "I'm implying that everyone else here is better than me, least you could do is take me seriously."

"I am being serious, plus we would've understood too. We were all scared and not sure if we were gonna make it back, it was just luck that we managed to beat the ghosts at their own game."

The redhead sniffled, "As if you beat them."

"What's that supposed—"

"Look, maybe I'll give you guys a little more credit in the future. For what it's worth, thanks for not leaving me for dead, or probably worse than dead. Even when you had a smarter alternative."

"Suuuure. Think nothing of it. We're just glad everything turned out good in the end."

Eventually Alex sat back down and Clarissa's tears dried, her makeup thankfully washed away long ago from the events of the night.

"So," the taller girl breathed out, "That's all I wanted to talk about. Heh, I haven't wimped out like that since Michael's funeral."

Alex gave her a sideways glance, "You… didn't come, I remember not seeing you there."

"I came that night, alone."

"Oh."

The two remained silent for a moment, both content to let the conversation drop. As Clarissa looked away, the shorter girl discreetly checked her eyes as closely as she could from their distance.

 _Not easy to tell, her eyes have always been more red than brown almost, but..._

"Okay, time to go," Alex blinked as Clarissa held down a hand to the shorter girl, "We've had our not-fun and everyone is probably missing you already."

"Uh, alright," Alex accepted her hand, allowing herself to be pulled up, "Let's go to the others."

As the bluenette walked away, Clarissa saw the empty orange soda, forgotten on the bench. Checking to see that Alex's back was turned, the taller girl crunched the can in her fist and chucked it overboard.

* * *

"Hey everyone, we're back," Alex greeted, joining the others against the railing.

"Oh, hey guys," Nona wrung her hands, eyes flitting between her and the approaching Clarissa, "Soooo, you guys doing okay? I thought I heard shouting back there."

"Yeah, me too," Jonas added, "it didn't sound uh, friendly."

"Alex how possessed she?" Ren asked.

"Ren!" Nona elbowed the blond.

"Ow! What? It's a valid question and I'd like to be sure."

"As much of an ass he is…" Jonas let his sentence hang.

Clarissa rolled her eyes, "Wow, I can't believe I considered giving you guys any credit."

"She's clear," Alex glared sharply at Ren, "At least as far as I can tell."

"We'll take your word for it," the taller boy said quickly, eager to drown out whatever Ren was about to say next., "So, what'd you two talk about?"

Clarissa took a spot against the railing, "I thanked her for keeping me from being a Grudge reject and that I was… touched by your guys' concern over me."

"Wow, thanking us and not even in a backhanded way," Ren pursed his lips, "You sure she's not possessed?"

"Don't even joke about that Ren, seriously," Alex crossed her arms, "I'm going to have trouble enough sleeping tonight. Or maybe today. Anyway, how about you guys? What were you talking about before?"

"Prom," they answered in unison with varying degrees of enthusiasm.

"Yeesh, you're talking about prom already? That's not until spring, Junior year hasn't even started yet!"

"Well first we were talking about dating and how Nona and I are going to the old theater on Tuesday and yes, that is a thing that is happening—"

"Whoa whoa," Alex interrupted, "When did that become a thing? I mean congrats, I'm happy for you both, but did you two just hook up on the boat?"

Everyone sans Clarissa looked at her oddly.

"Um, Alex," Nona said, "Ren told you about us at the bunker door, remember?"

"Yeah," Jonas agreed, "And Nona got upset because she wanted to keep it semi-secret or something."

"I didn't mean it like that!" the ravenette insisted, "I just didn't want to make a big deal out of it, it's a one-time thing, just for fun."

Alex raised an eyebrow, "That sounds weird. Clarissa?"

"Oh, I had them spill all the details," she said with a stiff jaw, "Didn't exactly have to try very hard, the munchkin refused to shut up about it."

"I was excited! Anyway, it happened right before the cave magic hit you, must've just forgot, no biggie."

 _I thought I remembered things before the bunker, maybe I forgot other things too.._

"If that's the case, then regardless I hope you both have a good time. Just don't give me a live-Tweet me the whole night, it was annoying enough last time."

"Nona," Clarissa spoke up, "Do me a favor and live-Tweet everything that Ren does so I know whether or not to kill him before I bury him."

"Haha nice one!" the blond laughed, "Ha… why are you looking at me like that?"

"Oh hey Ren," Alex said excitedly, "Row G—"

"Yes Alex, you told us about Row G," Nona deadpanned.

"SO," Jonas interrupted before someone got slapped, "Prom?"

"Yes!" Ren snapped his fingers, "I was telling Nona that if we're not together at that time—"

"I'm not planning that far ahead dude."

"—then she should take Jonas. Assuming of course he isn't with someone already by then."

"Still not sure why you're so invested in my dating life or weirdly into setting me up with your date," the brunet sighed, "But I'm with Nona, not planning that far ahead yet."

"It's called speculating, that's why it's fun!"

"It's a moot point anyway," Clarissa inspected her nails, chipping the rest of the polish off, "Nona's going with me, obviously."

"Ehem, fact check, she's going with me or Jonas, right?"

Everyone's eyes snapped to the ravenette, causing her to shrink in on herself.

"...What if we just all go with each other?" she suggested.

They stared at her.

"Ahh, I think I get it," Ren nodded knowingly, "We all go as a group, like as friends, not a big group date orgy thing. Although..."

"Ugh," Clarissa rolled her eyes, "If I had to pick from any of you I'd actually rather go double queen with Alex. Hey Blue, that offer to get hitched still on the table?"

Alex blinked, _I'm positive I said I'd marry Nona. Or wait, was it Ren…?_

"If you two ever end up tying the knot," another voice said amusingly, "You know I would support you both, I think you bring out good things in each other."

"Oh stop it Michael," Clarissa frowned without malice, "I was trying to make a joke and you turn it into a moment."

The older brunet scratched the back of his head, his eyes sparkling with amusement, "Can't help it, you know I have a weakness for weddings."

"It's true," Alex added, "He's gone to almost every wedding held in town for years."

"I can't help if I keep getting invited!" he shrugged with a hint of pride.

"Well don't get too into the idea," Clarissa flicked his nose, slightly put out that he didn't flinch, "If your sister and I happened to consummate our marriage, you wouldn't be invited. I'm sure your incestious experience will come later."

Michael doubled over laughing at that, leaning on the wall for support.

He settled comfortably next to his girlfriend, close enough to be intimate yet far enough to still be respectful in public, "In my opinion, I think Nona's got the right idea, you don't need to plan for a date for prom this early, just plan on going in a group as friends and you can break off from there depending on what happens."

"I can definitely agree with that," Jonas concurred, "For like the hundredth time tonight he's the only voice of reason here."

"I take offense at that," Ren harrumphed, "I have been offering helpful and sane suggestions all night if you don't recall."

"Oh really? It must've been hard to hear you from Cupcaketown."

Ren sputtered nonsense for a second before catching himself, "Duuu~de! Now is that any way to treat the guy mindful enough to invite you along our life-changing adventure?"

The taller boy chuckled once, "Probably," he turned to the others, "Don't mind him, he hasn't stopped talking since we got on the boat, since we came out of the cave even. I think if he quiets down he might freak."

"He's got a point Ren", Michael agreed, "Take a breath, we're safe now."

The blond inhaled exaggeratedly, puffing his chest out for comedic effect. He held it for a second too long, coughing on his own spittle.

Alex shook her head, "Where were you when your girlfriend was chewing me out earlier, I could've used your help in calming her down. Come to think of it, where exactly were you, I don't remember seeing you until—"

"Hey look!" Michael pointed, "I can see the shore now, we're close."

She turned, raising a hand to shield from the sun, "Finally, almost home. Out of all of us, I bet Clarissa's most happy about that."

Her brother regarded her strangely, "Who?"

"What? You know who, she's…"

Alex looked to his left, where she expected… who was she expecting to see?

She rubbed her eyes with one hand, "Uh, nevermind, I must've been thinking of Nona."

 _Great, the head and stomachache are back._

"You doing okay?" Michael put a hand on her cheek, "Head hurts again, huh? You're probably dehydrated, we'll get you something to drink as soon as we land. I would have gotten us all something before we left, but nothing's open there that early. Heh, I had talk Ren out of pressuring his new friend to shoplift us some sodas. Just hang in there, I think we have some root beer at home."

"Hey!" Nona called, waving her arms to gather everyone, "You know what we should do? Get a picture in quick before we land."

"Great idea!" Michael beamed, even as Jonas and Ren groaned.

Alex tightened he grip on the side of the boat, _I don't really feel up to smiling for the camera._

"Oh hush you two," the ravenette tutted, "We totally earned this. Now get close, wait come out into the light, turn this way."

The taller two boys formed a back row according to Nona's instruction, Ren and his future date positioning themselves in front.

"C'mon Alex!" she called when Alex hesitated, "Right in the middle!"

 _No thanks._

"Sure uh, sure thing," the bluenette scuffed into the group.

Her brother put a hand on her shoulder, the weight on it steadying her feet and putting her more at ease.

 _*ding*_

The loudspeaker buzzed to life, "Passengers, we'll be arriving soon—"

 _Yeah, yeah, no personal belongings or children left behind_ , Alex tuned out the canned announcements, _I just want to land, we're already late to meet the others at the beach._

Nona held her phone out, stretching her arms to keep everyone in frame, "Okay everyone get closer, as soon as I get a good angle…"

Michael gave a warm smile, his posture perfect even with one arm on his sister. Ren gave a big smile, putting an arm around Nona. Jonas' smile faltered when he saw the blond putting up bunny ears behind him, but it returned in full when a sharp elbow from the photographer forced Ren to switch to a thumbs up.

Taking a breath, Alex curled her lips in a way she hoped was believable enough for the camera.

"C'mon Blue," she heard from behind her, "You saved us from a literal haunting, our goddamn hero can give us a better smile than that."

 _That's..._

"Say cheese!"

 _*click*_

Alex clenched her eyes shut for a moment, the far too intense flash causing her to see spots. She felt her brother's hand leave her shoulder, causing her to half-stagger into the railing for support.

As everyone dispersed, Nona tapped her phone, keen on inspecting the photo. Upon seeing the result, she frowned in displeasure.

"Darn it, you guys need to be less tall! I got a big empty space on one side and a bunch of us have red-eye."

Ren looked over her shoulder.

"It's fine," he insisted, "It's an easy fix, just tweak it in post."

She nodded, tapping open a photo editing app, "I'll send it to you guys as soon as I'm done."

Alex pulled out her phone in courtesy, fighting through a head full of cotton, "Go ahead, reception's back, hooray."

She tried to keep her head up, trying in vain to ground herself.

 _Am I even off the island? Are_ any _of us off the island?_

Upon looking around, her thoughts swam more chaotically.

 _This isn't right, there were more of us. No, there were less of us, they're just wrong WHERE IS MICHAEL YOU BASTARDS_ —

 _ **Welcome home.**_

Alex stumbled, the jolting of the ferry forcing her to her feet. The boat's engine droned to a stop, signaling the end of the journey.

She blinked, her equilibrium restored and her thoughts icy clear.

 _Oof_ , _did something just happen?_

Her smartphone chimed its custom tone. She unlocked it, only catching the 8-something time in passing.

 _One new message from an unknown._

"Well that was way more excitement than my little heart was designed to handle in one, uh, ever," Ren said, his voice for once carrying the slightest hint of weariness.

Alex looked up sharply, seeing the others hurriedly shuffling onto solid land.

"We didn't die, but I'm pretty sure I lost a few years of my life last night," Nona concurred.

"Just means less time on this sinful earth, I call that mostly a win," Clarissa snarked.

"Alex?" Jonas turned, realizing that his stepsister wasn't following, "We're here."

"I'm coming, just…" she opened the message, Nona's photo popping up on screen.

There they all were. Ren with an arm around Nona, both of them looking comfortable together. Clarissa with a small, natural smirk, her expression warmer than Alex could remember in a long time. Jonas had a happy, albeit stiff grin, a hand on his new stepsibling's shoulder. And herself, a bright, toothy smile, emblematic of dangers averted and obstacles conquered.

 _No spaces, no red-eye, good work Nona._

"... just wondering what might've been. Let's go home."

She leapt onto the dock, the thump of the wood rattling her sealegs. Putting her phone back in her pocket, her hand bumped a much larger rectangular object. The WAL radio.

 _I can't believe I almost forgot about this thing, it only saved our lives._

She bit her lip.

 _This would technically be stealing, I should probably just leave it on the ferry._

Alex looked back at the boat. Behind it stood Edwards Island, still slightly veiled in the morning fog. She turned to catch up to the others, cracking her knuckles, her elbows, then finally her neck.

 _Just in case._

* * *

 **Fun Author's Notes:**

Easiest to write: Michael

Hardest to write: Ren

Most fun to write: Clarissa

Holy hell, wasn't sure if I could stick with this thing until the end, but I pulled it off, though how successfully I did is up to you. Thank you to all who read this, who kudos'd, and especially those who commented, nothing feels better than feedback and critique.

For those eager for more, worry not. I actually have two ideas for new Oxenfree stories, one is a longfic sequel to Crossfeed and the other is basically "what if Camena was Silent Hill". Or maybe I'll do that Overwatch fic I've been planning to write forever, we'll see where inspiration strikes. I plan on doing them all but I'll probably start the sequel first.

Tune in next time for Alex and company's next adventure, Under the Waves!


End file.
